


Dr Jones

by mrscolesprouse



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Doctor Jughead Jones, Dom Jughead Jones, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kinky, Smut, a good spank is just what the doctor ordered, assplay, sick betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: here's my little Dr Jones drabble ficlet :)
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: in a hundred lifetimes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. “you need to calm down before you make yourself sick again”

“Someone get me a vomit bag! Stat!” Veronica charges into the emergency room like she owns to place, holding a groaning Betty in her arms.

Betty turns away from Veronica’s chest and gags over her shoulder, throwing up onto the ground.

“Ew, ew, ew! Someone get a fucking bag please!” Veronica shouts, again.

A dark-haired, handsome doctor rushes over towards them, his blue eyes gazing into Betty’s green ones.

_ I think I’m dreaming,  _ Betty thinks as she transfers her weight and crashes into the handsome doctor, groaning at the pain in her abdomen. Veronica rushes over to the nurse's station, leaving the doctor and Betty alone.

He tentatively touches her shoulders and directs his instructions towards her, “Okay,  **you need to calm down** a little  **before you make yourself sick again.** Take a seat, we’ll get someone to clean up the mess. Just make sure you sit down so that your stomach settles a little.”

She swears her mouth answers before her brain does, “Okay, handsome.”

The handsome doctor scoffs with a smirk before pushing her gently down into a wheelchair that the nurse brought over and shoving the vomit bag in her hand, “Okay, sunshine, take a seat.”

The doctor begins to walk away and Betty scrambles up, grabbing his arm to stop him, “Wait! Where are you going..." She looks down at his name tag, 

_ Goddamn okay… _ “Dr Jones?”

“I’m going to go save lives or whatever...” he says with a smirk before walking over to the nurse and talking softly, but loud enough for Betty to hear, “Keep an eye on her, will ya?”

Betty sighs dreamily as she walks away, before proceeding to throw up into the vomit bag.


	2. “can you take one more sip for me?”

She’s in a room now, they have her hooked up to a drip to get her fluids back up. She hasn’t seen the handsome doctor since he left her in the emergency room but nurses have been coming in and out of her room, doting on her every need.

Apparently, she has food poisoning and lost a lot of fluids because she’s been throwing up. The nurses said that she’s dehydrated and that’s why she feels out of sorts and lethargic.

She’s still throwing up but they’ve given her a bucket now so she doesn’t have to get up to go to the bathroom.

She hears a soft knock on the door and there he is.

_ Dr Jones.  _ A lock of his perfect raven hair curls down gently on his forehead, his sparkling blue eyes captivating her every nerve, his dark blue scrubs matching perfectly with them. A stethoscope is resting gently around his neck, his ID clipped on his hip bone.

_ God,  _ she could not have imagined a more perfect being if she tried. Heat floods to her cheeks as he enters.

“Hey there sunshine, how are you feeling?”

Betty bites her lip. She feels horrible, shit really, but he’s  _ so cute  _ and she doesn’t want his impression of her to be this sick girl in the hospital. She sits up and tries to not look like she’s dying, “Oh, you know, I’m well.”

Jughead senses the sarcasm in her tone and smirks. He sits down on the bed and she leans forward a little, “You look better at least. You’re going to be throwing up for a while but you have more color in your face which is good. But I need you to drink some water. Your throat would be dry and you need to clear out that stomach acid from your mouth.”

_ Well, so much for impressions. _ He hands her a bottle of water and she grabs it, taking a short sip before placing down.

**“Can you take one more sip for me?”** He says.

_ Anything for you,  _ she thinks before sipping one more time, her throat feeling better. But her stomach turns and she clutches her stomach in pain.

“Shhh. It’s okay,” he rubs her arm and she sighs, “You’ll be okay.”

He stands up and she misses his warmth already, “I’ll come back and check up on you, but when your fluids come up, you should be good to go. We can’t do anything else but let you recover.”

She nods and he winks as he leaves.

She sighs wistfully, before feeling her stomach turn again and she grabs the bucket to vomit into it. 


	3. “were you able to keep that down?”

She catches sight of him at a bar. It’s been at least a month since her brief stint in the hospital and she’s feeling much better,  _ thank you very much. _

She’s here because Veronica forced her out of the house. She’d avoided any context in which she could get sick in any way and consuming alcohol with one  _ Veronica Lodge  _ was bound to make someone sick.

But she’s here. Dressed up in a mini skirt and wearing uncomfortable heels that she knows will kill her feet by the end of the night. She’s sitting at the bar alone—Veronica’s off dancing—and she sees a familiar raven head sit down two seats from her.

He taps the bar once and the bartender turns to take his order, “Just a beer, please.”

She’s had two drinks, maybe three and she guesses that’s what makes her say it, “Dr Jones!”

He whips his head around and a slow smirk graces his handsome face, “Betty Cooper, right? Came in with the food poisoning?”

Betty giggles and stands to walk over to sit next to him, “That’s me.”

“You can call me Jughead, by the way, I’m not at work.”

She tries it out for size, “Okay, Jughead.”

A beer gets placed in front of him and he takes a sip before speaking to her again, a soft smile on his face, “You here with anyone?”

Betty points over her shoulder towards the dance floor, “Yeah, my best friend Veronica, the one that brought me into the emergency room. She all but forced me out of the house for a drink.”

“And  **were you able to keep that down** this time?” He says with a smirk, referencing her excessive vomiting from the last time they saw each other.

She smacks his arm gently, “Yes! I had  _ food poisoning!  _ Not alcohol poisoning! I’ll have you know I’m  _ not _ a lightweight.”

Jughead takes a swig of his beer and smirks again, “Okay, I believe you. But, I saw your whole stomach come out of your mouth and,” he exhales mockingly, “it was quite a sight to see. I mean, I don’t want that to happen again.”

Betty tips her head back and groans, “Gross! I don’t want to think about you seeing me like that!”

Jughead laughs, “It’s my job, I’m used to it.”

Betty bites her lip and places her hand on his shoulder, “Still. I don’t want you to only think of me as that girl that came into the emergency room violently ill.”

He shallows roughly, “I definitely don’t think of you just like that.”

She leans forward a little, her voice is husky, “Oh yeah? How do you think of me?”

Jughead chuckles darkly, “Probably the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Betty squeezes her legs together to relieve the pressure that arose from his dark chuckle. She bites her lip and leans forward a little more, making her breasts more pronounced, “Really?”

Jughead finally does a sweep of her body before looking back up at her, “Definitely.”

She wants to kiss him so badly, “I could say the same about you, I mean, I thought I was dreaming when I saw you for the first time.”

He laughs again and he leans forward towards her, pursing his lips gently. She leans forward too, making their noses touch before capturing his lips in a kiss. It’s deep and sexy and she feels the effect of it tingle between her legs.

He places his hands on either side of her face and she wraps her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to her.

She feels his tongue probe her mouth and she accepts it eagerly, making out with him by the bar, not a care in the world for the people around them.

She leans out a little to disconnect their lips but keeps them inside their little bubble, “You wanna get out of here, Dr Jones?”

Jughead’s smile reaches up to crinkle his eyes, “Certainly, Ms Cooper.”


	4. ”get behind me.”

They slam against Betty’s apartment door with a loud bang, all teeth and tongue as they make-out against it.

She doesn’t even remember how they got here, too caught up in the subtle way his lip curls in a smirk and the way his biceps fit against his collared shirt.

She never thought she’d be one for role-play kinks but if he wants to be Doctor Jones and she plays sick patient begging him to fuck the sickness out of her, she’d be so down.

His lips are sucking on her neck but she pulls his head out to get him to stop so she can open the door. 

(If someone came out of their apartment right now, they’d be looking at some softcore porn.)

She turns around and fishes her keys from out of her pocket, his lips sucking on the back of her neck as she fumbles, trying to open the door but not succeeding, too distracted by the wet string of hickies he’s leaving behind.

He brings his mouth up to bite her earlobe, “Open the door.”

Betty groans, tilting her head to the side to give him more access, “I’m trying!”

Finally, the door pops open and they rush inside, pushing the door shut hastily. Betty drops her bag, slides off her shoes and turns around to meet Jughead in a kiss again. His hands find purchase on her ass and she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms wrap around his neck as they make out.

He walks her over to her kitchen bench and drops her down to sit on top of it, pushing his body into hers, pulling her skirt up and thrusting his rough jeans against the softness of her panties. He leans down to suck on her neck and she sighs, “Fuck me.”

Jughead tuts against her ear before bringing his hand up to run it across her thigh. Shivers break out across Betty’s skin and she all but purrs as she feels his hand come up to caress in between her legs.

“So wet for me already, baby?”

Betty hums as he pushes her panties to the side and begins to run his finger up and down her slit, only stopping to circle her clit gently. He brings his mouth up to bite and suck on her earlobe before kissing down across her face and back to her lips.

Betty groans as she feels him probe a finger at her entrance and slip it in. She detaches their lips and her head falls back as he thrusts his finger in and out of her.

As he adds another finger, his other hand comes up to hold her chin and bring her head back up to look at him. “I want you to come,” he commands softly before bringing his thumb up to run it across her lips.

The thrusting of his other fingers become urgent and he sticks his thumb in her mouth for her to suck on as he fucks her with his fingers. Betty’s lost in a state of euphoria she didn’t know existed before she explodes and comes harder than she ever has before.

As she clenches on his fingers, winding down from her orgasm, she speaks roughly, “Those fingers are magic.”

He chuckles darkly, “They save lives.”

She bites her lip, “I think you just saved mine.”

He finally removes his fingers from her and brings them up to suck on, while she hops off the kitchen table and slips her panties off. She turns around so her back is to him and she rolls her skirt up higher to sit around her waist. She then leans down so her ass is aligned with his front.

He’s still sucking her off his fingers, “Hmm, you taste so damn good. I bet you taste better straight from the source though. I should get a little taste, just to see.”

Betty groans, “Just shut up and **get behind me.** I want you to fuck me now. You can test that theory later.”

Jughead unbuckles his belt and pops open his jeans, slipping them down and whipping his cock out, hard and ready for her, “Yes, ma’am.”


	5. “I carried you.”

_ Jughead unbuckles his belt and pops open his jeans, slipping them down and whipping his cock out, hard and ready for her, “Yes, ma’am.” _

“Wait,” Betty says, turning her head to look over her shoulder, “Do you have a condom?”

Jughead pauses, realizing  _ no, he does not have a condom, _ before groaning, “Ah fuck, no I don’t. Do you?”

Betty sighs in frustration, the tension between her legs slowly building in anticipation for his cock, “Yeah, in my bathroom down the hall. Can you get it?”

Jughead looks down at his cock, hard and aching and hums, “Yeah no, I can’t walk.”

Betty groans, “Please? You’re already standing.”

Jughead, “Hun, **I carried you** from the door to the kitchen, dick straining against my pants. Now that I don’t have pants on, I can’t fucking walk with my cock like this. I’m so wound up right now.”

He grabs her ass and adds darkly, “I need to fuck you.”

Betty sighs, giving in, before standing up and running down her hallway. She opens her bathroom cabinet, grabs the box, rips a condom off and places the box back in the cabinet, shoving the rest in. She rushes out of her bathroom and down the hall again, kicking off her skirt as she goes, running back with no pants on.

She hands Jughead the condom and turns back around so her back is to him, before leaning down and shaking her ass, letting him know she’s ready for him.

She hears the tear of the condom wrapper and the soft plop of it as it drops on the floor. There are a few moments where she can hear him roll the condom over his dick and then she feels him press the tip of his cock against her aching heat. Betty moans in anticipation and she feels him place a hand on her asscheek as he rubs his tip against her,

“Are you ready, baby?”

Betty all but begs, “Yes, Dr Jones.”


	6. “Shh, it’s me, only me.”

He slides in deep and hard, burying himself to the hilt at first thrust. Betty groans out loudly, his cock hitting all the right places inside her. He pushes out of her slowly and then back in, hard and fast causing her back to arch in delight.

Jughead rubs his hand across her ass as he thrusts himself in and out of her, keeping her laid flat against the kitchen bench. Her nipples are hard against the cold surface and she feels them rub against the stone every time he fucks her.

Jughead removes his hand from her ass, not before giving it a light tap, then reaches his hand over to stick his thumb in her mouth.

“Get it wet,” he says, roughly.

Betty sucks it deep into her mouth and he pulls it out to bring it back to her ass. He rubs his thumb over the nub of her ass and she moans as she feels him push it gently. Jughead continues to fuck her hard against the bench, squeezing her asscheek and probing her hole with his finger.

He takes his hand off her ass and Betty moans, protesting, “Put it back.”

Jughead slaps her ass hard and rubs it, “Like that?”

Betty hums and Jughead chuckles, “You want me to spank you?”

Betty bites her lip to conceal a loud groan before nodding, “I want you to spank my ass so hard, make it so pink, that whenever I sit down, all I think about is your hands on my ass and you fucking me from behind.”

Dr Jones laughs darkly and just the sound of his voice tips her closer to the edge.

“I think a few spanks is just what the doctor ordered.”

Betty hums again and looks over her shoulder, “Give it to me.”

Jughead raises an eyebrow before slowing down his thrusts. He rubs her ass gently before removing it and slapping it hard. Betty jolts but moans in delight.

He repeats it on both sides, gently fucking her before placing his hands on her hips and beginning to fuck her harder, “Are you ready to come?”

Betty all but sobs, “Yes, I’m so ready, I want to come so bad.”

Jughead suddenly pulls out all the way and she moans in protest but he just lifts her from under her ass, red welts slowly forming, and places her down on the cold surface of the kitchen bench.

He places his hand at the base of her neck and pushes her down all the way so she’s lying down, before grabbing her legs and putting them on either side of his neck. He thrusts inside of her and begins to fuck her hard, their moans and groans of pleasure filling the room.

At last, he hits a spot perfectly inside her and she feels herself clench around him tightly and come harder than she ever has before. White bursts behind her eyes and she thinks she hears Jughead groan into her neck as he too reaches completion.

She looks up at him as they calm down, breathing deeply and she chuckles, “Shit, Dr Jones, that’s exactly what I needed.”

~

As soon as he carried her to her bed, she was out like a light, their physical exertion zapping all her energy.

It was about thirty minutes later that she woke to a wet feeling between her thighs. She groans lightly and brings her hands up to between her legs, only to find a head of hair there.

**“Shh, it’s me, only me,”** Jughead whispers, bringing his head out from under the covers and leaning over her, “I just wanted to test my theory.”

Betty bites her lip to suppress her grin, “And were you right?”

Jughead licks his lips, “Hell yeah, I was. You taste so goddamn good.”

Betty smiles and leans up to give him a deep kiss, “I bet you taste better.”


	7. “I told you to stay in bed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter so far  
> send me prompts for more!  
> *have two in the works already*

She wakes up in the morning tangled up in his limbs. Betty sighs softly and burrows further into his arms and she feels him tighten his arms around her shoulders.

She feels a brush of his lips against her forehead and she opens her eyes and tilts her head up to see him staring down at her with a soft smile on his face.

“Good morning,” He says, his husky morning voice sounding unbearably sexy.

Betty smiles, “Morning,” she says before leaning up to give him a soft peck.

He rubs her down her arm gently, “I was just waiting for you to wake up cause I wanted to let you know I’m gonna pop out and go grab us some bagels from the bakery down the street. I want you to stay in bed while I go get them.”

Betty nods and kisses him again before he jumps off the bed and walks down the hallway butt naked—his clothes are still out there from when they were so overcome with lust that they couldn’t even walk down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Betty hears her front door close and simultaneously, her phone ring. She furrows her brows—she doesn’t remember where she put it—before standing up and following the sound. She walks down the walkway and next to her door where she put her bag last night.

She opens it up and grabs her phone, only now the ringing has stopped but she can see a missed call from Veronica.

She taps her name quickly and it rings once, “Hey V. Sorry, I left my phone in the kitchen, what’s up?”

Veronica yells on the other side, “Betty! Where did you go last night?”

_ Shit. _

“Oh—uh—I just left early...”

There’s a silence on the other side before Veronica speaks, flatly, “You met a guy, didn’t you?”

Betty rubs the back of her head and scrunches her face up a little, “Yeah...”

“Oh my God! B! Who is it?”

Betty chuckles and looks at the door from which he exited out of, “Uh—well...remember when I was sick last month and you took me to the hospital?”

“Yeah, of course, you threw up on my favourite pair of Jimmy Choo’s! How could I forget?”

Betty sighs, “I’m still sorry about that.”

Veronica giggles, “It’s fine, my love! Just another excuse to buy more shoes! But you’re changing the subject. Who is it and what does you being in the hospital have to do with it?”

Betty sits on her kitchen stool, “It’s that really cute doctor. The one that I told you calls me ‘sunshine’ and has really nice eyes.”

“Holy shit!? And he was at the bar last night?”

Betty closes her eyes, seeing him sitting two seats down from her last night, and smiles, “Yeah. We just started talking, he called me ‘one of the most attractive people he’s ever seen’ and then he came back to mine and fucked me on my kitchen counter.”

Veronica whistles on the other end, “Holy shit, go Betty! We have to get together today and you’re going to explain everything that happened in detail. ‘Kay?”

The door rattles and Betty whips her head around to see Jughead enter.

Betty smiles, “Okay, V. I’ll text you.”

“Love you, chicka!”

Jughead raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles, “Love you too, V.”

She ends the call and bites her lip as he comes around and leans down to give her a soft peck,  **“I told you to stay in bed.”**

Betty smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. She speaks against his lips, “Veronica called me and I had to get up to get my phone. Plus, I don’t really want to get crumbs in my bed.”

Jughead smiles softly at her, “Okay, but we should probably wipe this bench down, you know, cause we fucked on it.”

Betty giggles, “Yeah...that’s probably a good idea.”

He leans down to give her another kiss, “But in a minute. I want to keep kissing you.” 


End file.
